Decepticons
The Decepticons are the Transformers who sided with Lord High Protector Megatron and attempted to seize the AllSpark. History Origins The origins of these Decepticons began when a being known as The Fallen turned on his brother Primes in an attempt to seize power at the cost of humanity's existence. One account has it that the Fallen gathered a small army of Constructicon drones to assist him and named them Decepticons. Either way, he would become known as the first Decepticon, tempting the latent aggressive edge in the Protector. Filled with dreams of power and paranoia of losing that power, Megatron reformed the Cybertron defense force into a massive engine of war, ready to wipe out entire alien species who would dare challenge them. When science leader Optimus Prime's opposition became known, Megatron branded them traitors and declared his followers to be the Decepticons. Soon after, The Fallen commanded Megatron to build the Nemesis, a ship that would carry his sarcophagus and Decepticon soldiers in their search for the Matrix of Leadership left on Earth. Megatron was commanded to remain on Cybertron, so Soundwave commanded the expedition. Most of the Decepticons left Cybertron, leaving Megatron with a reduced, but still potent, army. War for Cybertron War devastated Cybertron. While the Decepticons were heavily reliant on drone units to bolster their forces and were forced to automate many of their outposts, the risk was still too high that they might claim the AllSpark, and Optimus Prime made the desperate decision to launch the AllSpark into deep space. Megatron obsessively followed after it, and disappeared. Starscream took over leadership, and began a search for Megatron and the AllSpark. After a while, Starscream began to focus more on the AllSpark, hoping Megatron would remain lost, something the other Decepticons began to suspect. On Earth In 2003, Starscream's retrieval team made their way to Mars, destroyed the Beagle 2 Rover and made their way to Earth. In 2007, the Decepticons began to make their presence known, with Blackout destroying SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar, searching for information on Megatron and the AllSpark. A few days later, Frenzy hacked Air Force One's computers. Although he was unable to find out the truth about Sector Seven, he avoided detection and managed to get a clue in Sam Witwicky, whose ancestor Archibald Witwicky had discovered Megatron a century earlier. His glasses had been marked with coordinates to the AllSpark's location, so Barricade and Frenzy attempted to confront the boy. Although they were defeated by Bumblebee and Mikaela Banes, Frenzy hid in Mikaela's purse, and accompanied them to Hoover Dam, where Megatron and the AllSpark were hidden. As Starscream ordered the Decepticons to mobilize, Frenzy shut down the temperature controls while Starscream destroyed the external generators. Megatron was freed, but Bumblebee took the Cube with a group of survivors from Blackout's attack to Mission City, meeting with Optimus Prime's Autobots along the way. In the Battle of Mission City, Megatron and most of the Decepticons were killed and the AllSpark believed destroyed. Reign of Starscream Starscream, however, survived, and stole Frenzy's remains to access whatever information the humans had on the AllSpark to build his own AllSpark. Returning to Cybertron, Starscream proclaimed himself Decepticon leader and began building the replica. One month later, the replica was ready, but it didn't work properly and Dreadwing made a coup attempt. Starscream barely survived and made his way back to Mars, questioning his purpose, when he received word that the Autobots would be helping the humans destroy Megatron's remains. Hoping to destroy Prime, Megatron, and the traitor Wreckage all at once, Starscream returned to Earth. Although he managed to destroy Wreckage, Prime had already left with Megatron's body. Just as he defeated Bumblebee, Starscream received word from Soundwave, who had brought the Nemesis to Earth's solar system. After meeting up with Soundwave, Starscream explained the situation, and returned to the Nemesis to awaken the remaining Decepticons and oversee the spawning of more hatchlings while Soundwave lead a scout team to Earth. Revenge of the Fallen Over the next two years, the Decepticons searched for the Tomb of the Primes, which housed the Matrix needed to activate the solar harvester. In 2009, Soundwave discovered Megatron's resting place in the Laurentian Abyss and the presence of an AllSpark shard on Diego Garcia. Dispatching Ravage and the Constructicons, the Decepticons managed to restore Megatron's Spark and bring him back to life. Returning to the Nemesis, Megatron learned from the Fallen that the AllSpark's knowledge was within Sam Witwicky's mind, who had destroyed the Cube when he killed Megatron. Further commanded to kill Optimus Prime, Megatron captured the boy. Although he escaped, Megatron managed to kill Optimus. Megatron then decided that a show of force was needed to compel the humans to turn Sam over to them. The Fallen lead Decepticon protoforms to Earth and then broadcast a message demanding the humans turn over Sam. Sam was eventually found in Egypt, where the harvester was hidden. Although the Fallen managed to reclaim the Matrix, it had been used to resurrect Optimus, who in turn killed the Fallen. Megatron and Starscream were forced to retreat and form a new plan. Alpha War The Decepticons were forced to ally with Magneto during the Alpha War, for the latter has complete control over metal. Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Clone Trooper 1000